


Golden Chains

by JustAKid_Whose4



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (mostly) Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Abusive Deceit Sanders, Chef/Cook Patton, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit Sanders Tries, Dragon/Virgil, Evil Deceit Sanders, Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what I'm doing, Knight/Prince Roman, M/M, Magic/Deceit, Magic/Virgil, Mean Deceit Sanders, Mid-evil era, Royal Adviser Logan, Royal adviser Deceit (for the king), Royal family Sanders, Thomas and Roman are good brothers, Violence (not sure how much yet), i'll add tags as i go, negative thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAKid_Whose4/pseuds/JustAKid_Whose4
Summary: Roman always was trying to protect the kingdom, it's what he was good at, but when a force that threatens the kingdom comes into his life he may find the monster might not be as scary as he once thought. But a prince must protect his kingdom from ALL threats!...Right?





	1. We have one week to prepaire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it wont be a masterpiece.

Thomas was in the garden… again. It was his favorite place. Thomas enjoyed spending time here, looking at the roses, violets, and sunflowers. Thomas would always come here when he felt stressed or overwhelmed with being first in line to rule the entire kingdom.

Despite being able to afford the best gardeners in this country, Thomas enjoyed the work and always took care of the garden himself. Speaking of which, Thomas was busying himself planting a new bush of scarlet red roses when a panting Logan ran up behind him.

“Thomas, I must advise you spend time here after your duties are done. You have many jobs to attend to! Such as council meetings, your tour around the city, and, let's not forget, Roman’s birthday-”

Thomas put his hand up as a way of telling him to stop. “Logan. The birthday is in a week, we have time!”  
Thomas put his attention back on the flowers.

Logan sighed and cleared his throat “Prince Thomas,”

Logan knew Thomas felt uncomfortable when his close friends used his title but Logan needed Thomas to listen to him.

“I understand Roman’s birthday puts a lot of…” Logan paused looking for the right word “stress on you” Logan tried, giving Thomas as best of a sympathetic look as he could before going back to his stoic face,

“But you can’t just avoid it. We have to be Logical. Spend time here when you have it! But until then we have to get back to the task at hand, planning.”

Thomas sighed looking back at the now fully planted roses, “I know. I know. Your right… you always are,” Thomas guiltily looked at Logan, somehow fitting an apology into just one glance.

Logan, unsure of what to do next cleared his throat and questioned, “Well then, shall we go on to your next task?”

Thomas knew it was important to get work done, and he knew how important it was to plan Roman’s birthday. Roman was turning sixteen in one week, Thomas couldn’t stop thinking about his little brother’s birthday. While Thomas knew all this, he was going to avoid sitting at a desk thinking of ideas like he would avoid the plague. “Sure. Can we get lunch first? I'm starving.”

It was true, Thomas once again ran off to the garden before he could get breakfast or see Logan long enough for him to scold Thomas about his procrastination or lack of proper eating. Logan knew what Thomas was trying to do, but he also knew that Thomas hadn't eaten breakfast.

“Fine,” Logan began, “But, we will have to discuss ideas for Roman’s birthday party with Patton while eating.”

Thomas could tell there was no compromise past this one so he agreed. Thomas grabbed his royal cape of the bench, he didn’t understand why every royal member had to wear a cape or sash around. While Roman loved his sash, Thomas didn’t care for his.

His train of thought was interrupted by a loud, “THOMAAAASS!!!!”

Patton started speed walking down the hallway at a speed barely within the castle rules of ‘no running’ “LOOOOOGAN!!!!”

Logan sighed, “Patton, you have our attention, there is no requirement to raise your voice.”

Patton gave a playful eye roll before scooping the two of them up in a hug Thomas was happy to return.

Patton playfully told Thomas “Now son, were you out in the garden again like a little procrastinator?”

Logan rolled his eyes. Thomas smiled and said “Maybe… also, I'm not your son” Thomas quietly forced in the last part, “But regardless, I'm in great need of your cooking,”

Patton gave Thomas a disappointed look, “Kiddo, you need to remember to eat breakfast. It's important to care for yourself,”

Logan gave a little smile to hearing Patton say this “Thank you, Patton, although I would say it is best to continue this talk in the kitchen instead of the middle of a hallway,”

Logan brought their attention to the fact the three were standing in a hallway talking about lunch while not actually moving to their destination. Thomas gave an embarrassed chuckle before agreeing to walk to the kitchen.

The three of them walked to the kitchen together. Once there, Patton instructed them to sit down as he began to cook a tasty stew. They all casually talked while the stew headed up and Patton was getting out bowls.

“That’s why we need to put mashed up tomatoes on bread dough then add shredded up cheese then bake it in the furnace! It would be a revolutionary food!” Thomas excitedly shouted.

Patton walked in the room with a big grin on his face and a bigger bowl of stew for them all. They ate in comfortable silence for about 10 minutes when Logan decided to get back on task,

“Thomas.”

Thomas looked up with a spoon still in his mouth “Hmm?”

Logan decided to ignore the behavior and continued, “I think it is time we figure out what to do for Roman’s birthday?”

Thomas put down the spoon and gave his full attention to Logan. “Ok, I was thinking we could hold a big celebration in the town square. Roman would love to get to meet all the citizens,”

Patton eager to give his input said, “If we do that we should also present him with something,”

They all agreed and discussed what they could present Roman with, after what felt like ages (20 minutes) they finally came up with an idea. The three of them put their dishes in the sink and left, careful to avoid Roman, he couldn’t know ahead of time, that ruins the surprise! They had someone to talk to.


	2. Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Roman wanted was to hang out with his friends and brother, was that too much to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not personally too happy about the way I wrote the ending but I'm not sure how to fix it so I'm keeping it that way.

Roman sat on his bed. Waiting.

  
“It’s been soooooooo long!” Roman complained to himself, he was never one to keep his thoughts quiet. “I've been waiting for like 30 minutes! When will Thomas FINALLY come?” 

‘_There has to be some reason Thomas is taking so long…_’ Roman’s mind started to buzz with ideas ‘_What if, while Thomas was out asking Patton and Logan to come, they were attacked!_’

The scene came to life in Roman’s head. Thomas meeting Patton and Logan in the garden then… then? ‘_Wait a minute. What kind of ferocious beast could be evil enough to seek out and capture Thomas?_’ Roman pondered to himself, ‘_Of course!_’ an idea sprang to Roman’s head,

Suddenly through the wall bust a giant woman with terrifying large wings, jet black hair, green skin with occasional patches of green scales, a torn dress made of black dragon scales, a magenta forked snake-like tongue, menacing yellow eyes with deep black slits for pupils, long sharp claws on each hand, sharp shark-like teeth, and a terrifying voice. Her voice sounded like a woman’s calm voice but it has a childlike whisper echoing whatever she says

**“Well, well, well… this is interesting,”** she probably said **“The king’s first in line, right here for me! And look, that pesky warrior isn’t here!”**

She looked off into the distance, **“today must not be your lucky day, if the dashing, soon to be knight, protector of the kingdom, prince Roman were here I would never be able to get away,”**

  
Roman heard her voice echo through his head, he had to stop her!

His room soon morphed into the outskirts of the kingdom. He knew she had taken them here, he just did! Roman surveyed the land. ‘Ok, the kingdom is behind me, to the east...’ Roman looked over at a couch on the right side of his room, ‘... is the kingdom of Remsvill, and to my north…’ Roman glanced over at his tall lamp with the candle unlit, Roman gasped loudly, “ That's the tower of death!” Roman looked in shock at the tower. The tower had a dark storm swirling over it, lightning crashing loud in the distance, and inside was Thomas, Logan, and Patton. He had to get there!

Roman bravely climbed the cliff of pillows. He carefully edged along the side of a volcano named “The spill of Lava” Roman vigorously fought the minions of this dreaded creature. And finally, he made it to his destination and there lay waiting for him is the dreaded villain.

**“Welcome Roman.”** her voice felt like it pierced straight through him.

No matter how terrifying this creature was Roman would never back down. “I'm not afraid of you, monster!” Roman spat out,

The beast looked at him with an evil smirk, as she began to laugh, **“HAHAHAHA!!!”** her voice boomed across the landscape with such an evil tone she spoke to Roman **“Silly prince, I am not just any monster…”** She raised her hands to the sky as lightning struck straight down on her,

Her appearance changed. She now had a witch hat and her once torn black scale dress transformed into a full-on cloak, with orange and red accents intertwined with the void black and deep grey that made up most of her cloak.

**“I am a _DRAGON WITCH!_”** she exclaimed to Roman with strange firelike energy surrounding her,

Roman felt like running, he felt like turning back, he didn’t feel strong enough to beat such a creature.

But it’s not like he’d ever show it...

“I shall stop you.” Roman spoke quietly in the beginning, “While you may be an evil dragon witch, with enough power to destroy the whole kingdom, there is one thing here that will ensure your defeat.”

Roman looked the dreaded witch straight in the eyes as he spoke with more determination than he’s ever experienced in his life.

The dragon witch gave a condescending smile before asking, **“Oh? And what might that be, puny human?”**

This time it was Roman’s turn to give a smile of his own, “_I_ am Roman Sanders.” He felt courage flow through him, getting stronger with every word he spoke. “And _I_ will protect this kingdom until all the evil in the world is vanquished!”

  
He pointed his index finger right at the villain of this story, “Starting with you.”

The witch seemed taken aback for a second with Roman showing no fear towards her terrifying power before springing into action with an offended roar sound. She leaped at Roman, using her claws to attempt to slash straight through Roman.

(good thing he isn’t straight)

Roman easily blocked her by raising his sword and using it to counter her claws. Roman put his weight on his sword using it to push the witch back. Roman readied for another attack as the large scaly creature roared in frustration and once again leaped at Roman. This time her form was sloppy and she wasn’t using this jump for an objective, she simply was just trying to knock Roman over.

Seeing the great dragon witch so unorganized after just stopping ONE attack gave Roman a boost of confidence.

Roman charged forward and fell to his knees to go under the witch as he raised his sword and cut straight through the foul beast. She landed on the ground with a thump before turning back to look at Roman one last time.

She gave a small, half-hearted chuckle before collapsing to the ground turning into a pile of ash.

Roman stood back, breathing heavily.

_Clap clap clap_ people were clapping for him! They were using these claps as a thank you for his heroic gesture! Finally, recognition! Wait… How could people clap in his imagination if he didn’t… imagine it...

Roman turned around confused to face a clapping Thomas and Patton with a slightly amused Logan next to the in the doorway.

_Doorway?_

Roman looked back to the field where he was battling the dragon witch and... it was just his room. The minions and mountains were just pillows. The lava was just some spilled water on the floor. The tower was just his lamp. And the witch… was never there.

Roman looked down at his hand where he was holding one of his emergency breadsticks that he kept hidden in a drawer in case he ever got hungry deep in the night.

With one look at Thomas, Logan, and Patton he realized,** THEY WERE REAL.** They just saw most if not all of Roman’s little game.

Roman, unsure of what to do, bowed before his audience.

  
Patton clapped wildly, Thomas clapped but he can’t match Patton’s enthusiasm, Logan stood straight with his hands behind his back and a rare smile on his face.

Roman approached Thomas with a smile on his face,

“What took so long?” Roman playfully teased Thomas, finally breaking the long silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why, but I really wanted Roman to have a stash of breadsticks. Also, the next chapter is already partly written so it will take less time than this one. I also want to mention that Roman's birthday is three days away during this chapter.


	3. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's birthday is two days away. No big issue. Logan was able to move Thomas's schedule around a week prior, yay. Logan didn't expect the King to make his own plans. Now Logan has to find a logical way to not only please Roman but the King as well. Why did logan take this job?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to have this chapter out on the 20th but unexpected things popped up but at least it's out now.

Logan woke up early, just as sunrise began

He wasn't in his room. Logan looked around the room and quickly identified it as Roman's, he must have fallen asleep while they all socialized last night.

Logan stood up and quietly approached the door, careful not to wake any of the scattered teenagers around the room. When logan finally reached the door and pulled it closed behind him, he allowed himself to breathe.

How could he let himself fall asleep like that? He cant get of task this close to Roman's 16th birthday.

Logan made his way to his room, where he got ready for the day.

Logan opened the door to his room in hopes to get breakfast before the day began. But today just couldn't go semi-normally.

He was met with a young servant looking extremely nervous, "E-excuse me, are-are," She took a breath, "Are you Logan Croft?"

Logan felt sympathy for the young girl, she must be new here, "Yes, I am. Might I ask what it is you wish to tell me?" Logan politely prompted.

She looked at Logan for a second before speaking, "I was sent here to i-inform you t-that the king will be hosting a royal feast for price Roman on the day of his birthday at exactly one o'clock. Please contact the king to notify his royal majesty if prince Thomas can attend."

the way she spoke made Logan wonder how many times she practiced this beforehand, but that wasn't the biggest thing on his mind right now...

_'That interferes with our plans for Roman' _Logan began to stress, _'I can't just deny this feast, it's been proposed by the king himself!'_

"I will notify the king as soon as I can." Logan calmly spoke showing no trace of his currently stressed out emotions. As soon as the servant turned around Logan quickly closed the door and let himself think.

_'Why would the king plan something without asking what we had planned first. It's not like he has ever cared to plan before...'_ Logan decided to stop before he let feelings get involved. He had to be logical about things.

'_Ok, ok. This could work. All we have to do is adjust the time of the feast and it could work.' _ Logic never failed him. '_Dinner would be best suit for the feast."_

Logan left his room and quickly got the attention of a servent

"Yes, sir?" the servant responded, he was one of the longest working servants and was very quick at his job, despite his greying hair,

Logan responded, "I would like you to send for Declan. Ask him to meet me in my chambers."

The servent nodded then hurried off

Logan walked back into his room and sat down at his desk. He glanced out the window realizing it is probably close to 8 am now. How long has be been arranging things? He should probably get breakfast soon then check on Thomas to make sure he ate as well-

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door closing, there in the doorway stood a man wearing yellow and black magician like clothing with a bowler hat.

"Ah, hello Declan," Logan had to tell himself to speak calmly, he knew it was illogical but Declan unsettled him.

"Why hello there, Logan," Declan spoke in a strange accent always carrying his S's too long, "Can I ask why you needed me here?"

"Yes," Logan began, "I see the king has planned a feast on the day of Roman's birthday, but we already have something big planned during this time. Would you be able to move the feast to dinner?"

Declan seemed to have a glimmer in his eye for a second before politely smiling and speaking, "Yes, yes of course! Consider it done. That way nothing interrupts your little party with the whole kingdom!"

"Did I-" Declan cut him off leaving the room before Logan could finish,

_'How could he have already known what we were planning?' _Logan finally knew how much Declan unsettled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in a different way, tell me if you like it better this way or the old way, or if you can't see a difference.


	4. Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was almost time for Virgil's first mission. It was almost time for him to do what he was meant to. It was almost time for him to have a purpose. For the first time in Virgil's life, he could be useful. In just one day he could be worth the trouble.  
Or, more likely, he would screw everything up...he always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is here! Yay! Sorry this chapter took so long, having the motivation to get up and wright is very hard. Heck, I still don't really have the motivation but I can't keep putting it off. This chapter is also a little shorter than the others, sorry.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Virgil's footsteps filled the cave as he anxiously paced back and forth through the dark, hard, cold, damp environment. The sound of metal slinking along the ground wherever he went.

Virgil was chained up. His wrists and ankles shackled to the floor by golden chains. They looked as if they almost glowed. They probably did, they are magic after all.

While Virgil being chained up was pretty common, he still never got used to it.

But today, it didn't seem to bother him very much. It kept him from jumping out of his very skin. You may or may not be able to tell, but Virgil was nervous. Big surprise. Virgil was always nervous, but today, more so than usual.

Tomorrow he finally completed his assignment. The only reason Virgil was brought into this world was to do his job, tomorrow he would finally be worth the trouble. All he had to do was follow the plan.

'_Walk around the city near the shopping district, __Keep watch to the sky for a burst of light, change form, find target, kill target_ '

That's all Virgil has to do.

'_Walk around the city near the shopping district, __Keep watch to the sky for a burst of light, change form, find target, kill target_ '

It was as simple as that.

'_Walk around the city near the shopping district, __Keep watch to the sky for a burst of light, change form, find target, kill target_ '

The entire 14 and a half years of his life would be worth it.

'_Walk around the city near the shopping district, __Keep watch to the sky for a burst of light, change form, find target, kill target_ '

It was one target.

'_Walk around the city near the shopping district, __Keep watch to the sky for a burst of light, change form, find target, kill target_ '

So why was he so nervous..?

Virgil took a shaky breath in a futile attempt to calm his nerves. He knew the plan well enough, he didn't need to repeat it. No, what Virgil was really worried about was his target.

He wasn't killing some dangerous criminal who deserved justice. Nor was he killing some random civilian. No, Virgil's target was a prince. Not just any prince. The well known, well-liked Prince Thomas Sanders. Someone who did nothing wrong.

Thomas is a good person. Without him, the kingdom would fall apart. The king would be greif stricken and fail to do his duties. There would be no hair to the thrown, other than that other prince... What was his name again? Whoever we was, not even he could fix a dying kingdom.

_'Why does it matter what happens to the kingdom?'_ Virgil thought to himself, _'It's not like you are actually going to succeed at what you were born to do.'_ Virgil froze,

A small yet terrifying question ran through his head, _'What will happen to me when I fail..?'_ Virgil wanted to stop himself but he was already too far gone,

_'**He** will probably keep me chained up for the rest of my life'_ Virgil's mind began to race,_ 'The kingdom will know of my existence and they will hunt me down. If I'm not immediately killed then and there I will be serched for, I will have to hide forever, or face death.' _

Virgil may not like himself, but not even he could handle death! What could he say? He was a coward.

Virgil didn't like option A: destroy the kingdom.

Virgil really didn't like option B: Be hunted and killed.

But what Virgil hated most was option C: Don't even try your task.

This final option also resulted in death, but even more painfully. <strike>Deceit</strike> Declan would use his magic and find the slowest most painful way to kill Virgil. Virgil would have waisted the last 14 and a half years of Declan's life.

Virgil sighed and leaned back against the cave wall.

_'This won't end well...'_ Virgil thought to himself before closing his eyes in hopes to fall into a dreamless sleep, that way he could at least stop worrying for a second...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, this chapter was hard to wright! I'm not quite sure why but I had such a hard time finding the correct words to convey.


	5. All things are perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton can't wait for tomorrow! Roman's birthday is just in ONE DAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Virgil's chapter was the same day as this one but I wanted a Patton based chapter before the birthday.

Heat waved of the oven, where the dough lay baking.

Patton whipped some sweat off his forehead with his forearm, smiling happily at the kitchen staff who worked vigorously making sure everything will be ready for tomorrow. They were doing so well, happily working for the good of Roman. Patton looked over to Terrance, his good friend and sue chef.

"Hey Terrence," Patton called out while walking over to his friend, "How's the pottage coming?"

Terrance smiled at his chief, who always seemed to be in a good mood no matter how hard things got, "It's going pretty good! I only need to wait for it to melt this bit of butter before I can add the fish."

Patton gave a little giggle before parting ways with Terrance and going back to the dough baking in the oven, it was just waiting to be turned into cake.

_'Roman's birthday is tomorrow!'_ Patton thought to himself, _'Thomas talked with Valarie about our idea, Logan was able to sort things out with planning, Roman is exited and unknowing about our idea, and the kitchen staff are in good spirits!' _

Patton let out a content sigh,

While Patton didn't like lying, nor is he good at keeping secrets, but he didn't really mind this time. It was just a happy surprise! That he may or may not almost let slip... But nevertheless,

_'Things are going good.' _ Patton reflected, _'There is nothing that could bring me down today.'_

Patton took the bread out of the oven and set it down to cool, before calling out to the kitchen, "You kiddos are working so hard and so well!" Patton didn't care that half the staff here in the kitchen were twice his age and some even older, anyone and everyone is a kiddo to Patton, "We got most of the food we will need done in just one day! I say we save the rest for tomorrow so it will be warm and fresh for the kingdom. You all earned a break!"

With that everyone said their good job's and their see you later's. In Patton's kitchen, it's mandatory to be kind and respectful, not that anyone minded the rule.

Patton walked out the doors and made his way through the halls.

_'Everything is so perfect. Sure there are still always problems to fix, but...' _ Patton walked out of the palace for a walk around the kingdom, _'Things are going good.'_

As Patton skipped down the streets some of the nobels would give him accusing looks, this still couldn't wipe the smile off of Patton's face, they may have been able to do that in the beginning but, over the years Patton adapted and the peacing gazes just stopped bothering him as much.

While the people in the palace learned to love Patton, the nobels remained ever persistent. They never stopped to consider the actual Patton instead of the poor boy who make it into the palace just because he could make food and became friends with the prince.

Over time Patton grew to love the nobels too, while they still may not think of him as much, they were still good people! Even if they never show it. There is good in everyone!

Patton waved to a mother scorning her kids, she responded kindly with a scowl.

Patton was used to it though and kept his smile up, this time though his smile continued to stay real, no matter how many nobels judged him from his social place, nothing could ruin his day.

Patton began thinking, _'I don't really care if the nobels never learn to like me, where we are now,'_ Patton stopped walking to take a good look at the beautiful blue sky before continuing, _'We are happy. Everyone is happy, I never want this to change! I mean maybe how the nobels view me couldn't hurt to change, but other than that.'_ Patton caught himself, can't mistake the nobels treatment as good.

Patton eventually made his way back to the comforts of the castle, where no one seemed to care about his social class just because they got to know him.

_'I hope we all stay like this forever.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may feel a little corny and obvious that something is gonna happen but I am a sucker for cheesy drama.


	6. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Roman's birthday, time to see what all this buildup was for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually a combination of multiple chapters that I planned out, and therefore it will jump perspectives a few times and is A LOT longer than any other chapter I've made yet!

On most days Roman would wake up due to the squawking of birds, but today, when the birds began their early morning singing Roman wan not in his bed.

"I'm standing on the borderline~..." Roman's singing trailed of into humming as he sat in his salon, combing his hair into perfection. Today, after all, is his 16th birthday!

He was able to wake up bright and early this morning at the time of 5 o'clock.

Roman finally finished combing his hair after 45 minutes. He got up from the dark leather chair that sat in his salon and happily waltzed over to his closet to pick out the perfect wardrobe for today.

Now, to anyone else, it would look as if Roman owned 50 of the exact same white pants and jacket with gold accents along a beautiful red sash that went from shoulder to hip, but Roman knew better, while he may have only had one sash, he could easily see the tiniest little differences in each jacket and pants, leading to each one carrying its own experience and feeling.

_'Which one to pick?' _ Roman contemplated to himself as he looked across the fast ocean of princely clothing, considering his options _'I could choose the one with a duller white and a browner gold as to give a warmer appearance, although those may look a little bit old and I don't want the people of The Floridian Kingdom to believe I am not putting in every last bit of effort I can into every part of me today. What about the super bright white and gold so bright it almost looks yellow? That one may cause harm to people's eyes, especially if I step into sunlight!'_

Roman needed every bit of him to be perfect. People look up to him. He can't let them down!

Roman's eyes laid on an outfit that was such a perfect shade of white as to look pure, new, and bright but not like the sun's surface. The accents were such a beautiful hue of gold, it looked as if it could have been made of pure gold.

He stared at the outfit in utter awe,_ 'That's the one.'_

Roman carefully took it out of his closet, handling it as if one wrong touch may cause it to shatter.

A smile broke out on his face as he made his way to the bathroom to change. He removed his red sleeping button-up shirt and loose shorts, both decorated with yellow star patterns. Then he put on his princely attire. After he finished changing he opened up the bathroom door and made his way across the room,

Roman reached for the door handle and just as he was about to grab it, the door slammed open!

* * *

Patton was bouncing up and down with excitement.

They all had wake up super early in hopes of being up before Roman. Patton had to admit, he and Thomas weren't early risers. Poor Logan got up at 4 and spent 30 minutes getting them up and out of bed! After getting ready, Logan, Thomas, and Patton put a certain scroll on a bench in the garden.

_'I can't wait for Roman to see the scroll! He is gonna be so happy!' _Patton thought to himself, careful not to speak out loud. They were all going to being Roman breakfast in bed, as a perfect birthday surprise, then take him to the garden to read the scroll.

The trio walked silently down the hall, all with their own version of a smile. Thomas had a calm happy smile. Logan's cheek twitched every once in a while due to holding back a smile. And Patton, he was wearing a smile that could brighten up any room! Well except for a room filled with the nobles...

_'Stop thinking about it Patton, Today is about Roman, not me. It's fine, we will have a great_ day!' Patton mentally scolded himself.

Patton noticed Logan looking at him with an inquisitive face,

Patton realized he stopped smiling and slapped a big old grin on his face as they got closer to the door to Roman's room.

Thomas gave a silent countdown from three, then slammed open the door,

**"Happy birthday!"** they all said in unison but before they could get another word out a loud, feminine scream erupted throughout the castle. The source, a Roman clutching his chest like he was having a heart attack.

Now Patton saw some unique facial expressions that day, words cannot describe them, but I can try.

Thomas, his face encapsulated total amazement along with some horror.

Logan, his face did show absolute shock along with some confusion, before he quickly covered up those emotions and went back to his stoic figure.

And finally Roman, poor Roman, his face was all red and flustered. He bore a look of pure horror, as he tried to calm down his hammering heart.

The room stayed absolutely still for a few seconds before everyone, excluding Logan, burst into laughter. 

* * *

Roman felt the fear leave his body after seeing his friends stand there with such baffled expressions.

They all soon afterward had a good laugh over it, but great googley poogleys that was terrifying!

Roman gave a little chuckle before asking in a friendly tone "By the snip snakes of a gorgon salon, why did you do that?"

Patton quickly responded with "Sorry kiddo! We wanted to surprise you but we didn't mean to send you singing to the rooftops!"

"Patton, that is not even the correct usage of that idiom," Logan responded quickly in a monotone voice. Roman loved his friends.

Roman smiled and collected himself before speaking, "Now if you will excuse me, I must go quickly re-brush my hair."

As Roman began to walk off a hand gripped his arm, the owner of which being Logan spoke, "Roman, I understand you aspire to look marvelous for today, but you currently look fine and do not require to reorganize your hair."

Roman took a second to prosses all the large words Logan used in that one sentence alone before reluctantly agreeing to go with them without combing his hair again.

"Besides, we have a surprise to show you kiddo!" Patton spoke, skipping down the hallways.

They all spoke to each other about a variety of different subjects until they reached the garden, where in the middle sat a rolled-up scroll with the Knights Stamp on it, a shield with two swords crossing over.

Roman noticed how everyone hung back, silently signaling for him to read it. Roman approached the scroll and opened it up to read,

_Dear Roman Sanders,_

_I, lady Valarie of the royal guard would like to invite you to join us, as a guard apprentice. If you learn as fast as your brother advertises, you would be able to finish your training in two to three years. Roman, I have seen your skills outside of training. You are strong, brave, and have the kingdom's interest in mind with everything you do. On behalf of the kingdom, the royal guard invites you to join us and become a Royal Knight. _

_Sincerely Lady Valarie, captain of the royal guard._

Roman couldn't believe what he was reading, this is a dream come true!

A strange choking sound left Roman's throat before running headfirst into his friends giving them a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is a dream come true!" Roman spoke, holding the hug for around 30 seconds before finally releasing them.

"After completing my training I will adventure far and wide and protect the kingdom to protect everyone from danger! I can become a hero! I will be the best sword fighter. The best archer. The best sheildmen.. The best guard!" Roman was about to run off on a tangent, anyone could see it coming.

So Patton stopped him before it was too late, "Woah, hold your horses kiddo!" Patton put his palms out to show he doesn't want him to lose excitement, "That isn't the only surprise."

Roman turned around with a sparkle in his eyes, "There's more?"

This caused Patton to laugh a little, "Of course Roman! Why wouldn't there be?"

_'Because you all went out of your way to fulfill my dreams when my own father can't.'_ Roman thought, but as a response to Patton, he just shrugged.

Thomas could see what Roman was thinking just from his quiet response, so he interjected, "Hey guys, if you are all ready, we could head out to the town square now."

They all agreed and prepared to head out, Roman carefully folded his letter then placed in inside a pocket in his jacket before they all left the garden. They walked through the halls as Roman continued on an endless list of things he will do as a guard. They reached the main doors to the palace and all stepped outside together to find the entire kingdom in town square. Just to celebrate his birthday! Some citizens were shopping at the stores littered around the town square. Some were just talking and getting to know one another. Finally a few were standing at a large table to the right, littered with all kinds of food.

"Why hello there, Prince Thomas and Prince Roman." Roman turned to see who the owner of the voice was,

"Ah, Declan. Thank you for showing up! Did you know about this celebration?" Roman asked with a little smile on his face. He always liked Declan, he was nice to Roman.

Thomas tensed up for a second at the sight of him, but quickly relaxed as to keep his regal appearance.

Declan smirked as he responded, "As the King's royal adviser, it was crucial I knew about this. Or else the king would have accidentally scheduled something on top of it for you"

_'Father planned something for me?'_ Well this was a first.

Thomas spoke up, knowing Roman's expression he could tell Roman was thinking about the king, "Thank you for helping us Declan, but for now we will bid you ado." Thomas turned his attention to Roman, "Roman, part of your party here is getting to know some of the townsfolk, if you want to go get to meet them we can wait around here?"

"Yes!"

Roman was so excited, he never gets to actually meet townsfolk. His only interactions, outside of people that live or work in the palace, are stuck up nobles that come for fancy dinner parties. But today, he actually gets to meet who he wants, when he wants.

Roman happily marched off to meet the commoners. He passed and politely talked to many people, an old baker who has to have her daughter help her with recipes for, her memory is going. A young boy who wants to grow up to become an explorer. A lumberjack, who's wife is expecting twins. But what caught Roman's eye most was a boy only a few years younger than him. He had a dark, plaid design cloak, pale skin, Bangs that mostly covered his eyes, and most strange of all purple hair. He looked unapproachable at best, but for some reason, Roman was drawn to him. He approached the strange person,

"Why hello there citizen!"

To this, the dark teen jumped. Why would he jump? Was he doing something against the law? Roman made a mental note to keep an eye out for this one.

The boy just nodded as a hello.

This definitely sent Roman red flags. He wasn't even talking to Roman, the prince!

Roman let out a sigh, "Well, what is your name?" He probably wouldn't get an answer to that either.

"Um... my name's..." He paused for a second, "Anxiety."

* * *

_'Anxiety? What?!? Why did I chose that! Shoot!' _Virgil mentally panicked. He just disrespected a noble and changed his name to Anxiety!

The prince in front of him looked taken aback before giving a small bow and speaking, "Prince Roman, at your service."

_'This_ isn't_ just a noble, it's a royal.'_ Virgil wanted to sink through the floor. He had no idea what to do when met by a royal. His bad etiquette could get him killed! _'I'm so dead.'_

Virgil spoke "N-nice to meet you, uh... Ummm" How did he already forget his name? He just was told the Prince's name! "...Princey?"

Princey? Princey?!? He just called a royal 'Princey'!

The prince looked so confused at this. The royal finally opened his mouth to speak.

This was Virgil's cue to go. Virgil rushed off behind a store as he heard a confused voice speak, "Princey???"

Virgil waited for Princey to leave before leaving the protective wall on the left side of a jewelry store. As he walked he was lost in thought.

_'He is a Sanders, but not my target.'_ Virgil continued walking hoping to see something in the shops to take his mind off that horrible interaction.

As Virgil passed a clothing store, something caught his eye, a black cloak with purple patches, and as the cherry on top, a hood. It was beautiful.

Virgil grabbed it off the rack and brought it to the cashier.

"Hello. Would I be able to purchase this?" Virgil asked shyly.

The cashier was an old woman with kind eyes, "Why of course dear, that one costs about 10 silver"

"Oh," Virgil responded, "I don't have any silver with me, but I have this,"

Virgil reached into a small pocket inside his current cloak and pulled out 5 black scales each with a purple shine when put under light.

The woman agreed to the trade-off, "That will do. When you become my age you will learn not to be picky about payment."

Virgil took the cloak and walked to the edge of the town square. A place where he has been before. Virgil walked to a broken down, abandoned cottage, where he carefully tucked the cloak underneath a loose wooden board.

_'Been a while since I've been here.'_ Back before Declan became more strict and still let him outside, even if he wasn't hunting, Virgil would come here and observe the town.

_'Virgil, stop getting nostalgic,'_ He mentally scolded himself, _'We have work to do.' _

Virgil walked back to the inner parts of the town square and walked around. All he had to do was wait for the signal.

Virgil passed a few people while walking. They said 'hi', he didn't respond. They would look at him, he didn't look back. His attention was towards the sky, waiting for an explosion of light. Virgil walked and waited until,

_Boom_. A single yellow firework.

Virgil sighed and backed behind an empty store,

_'Well, here goes nothing.'_ Virgil thought solemnly to himself.

* * *

_'Wow that Anxiety guy is weird. Like who names their child Anxiety?' _ Roman thought to himself as he walked back to the center of town square, _'I don't trust him. He called me Princey! Princey!!! Like, who does he think he is?' I need to tell the guards to find out who he is and keep a silent eye on him. That will make the kingdom a safer place for everyone.' _

Roman made it to the inner reaches of the square,_'Oh well, I'm not going to let that interaction get me down. I won't let anything get me down today! It's my birthday and no one can stop me!'_ Roman gave himself a mental pep talk as he approached his friends. Soon, his smile was true and his spirits high.

Logan, with his face buried in a book, could hear the loud steps indicating that Roman was waltzing up, "Hello Roman, how was your trip meeting the commoners?" He spoke without even looking up.

"Well," Anyone here could see Roman was itching to share his experience, "I met some very nice people! Most were just happily going about their day, they would greet me politely, and be very respectful..." Here Roman paused.

This action made Logan look up from his book, normally nothing could stop Roman when he began a tangent, so either something was upsetting Roman, or this was for dramatic tension.

Roman looked into the distance thoughtfully. Obviously, the latter of the two options was correct. "Except for one."

This comment drew in the attention of Thomas and Patton, and this action made Roman even more excited to tell his story,

"So there I was," and it begins, "Walking around politely introducing myself when I notice this suspicious, shady, broody kid. My gut told me something is off about that guy, but I ignored it. I kindly went up to him and said 'Hello'. He only nodded in response! I mean the nerve! But I continued trying, I introduced myself and asked for his name. He said his name was Anxiety. 'Anxiety'? Like, I thought that parents were supposed to love their children, not name them 'Anxiety'!"

This last part got a tiny chuckle out of Logan, whose face was, once again, buried in the book.

Roman looked around his group of friends, "And before I could say another word, he ran off. I really don't trust him."

Thomas smiled at Roman and spoke, "Well after the party you can tell the guards to keep an eye out for him?" Thomas always knew how to reassure Roman.

Someone approached this group of teenagers, a man. An old man with a round belly, fancy red clothing with lots of fur, a greybeard, and a sparkly golden crown atop his head. The king. He placed a hand on Roman's shoulder and blabbed, "Roman! How wonderful it is to see you, my son. It has been ages since we have been able to communicate, just me and you, father and son."

Roman's heart jumped for a second, him and his dad actually being together? With no royal duties in the way?

But that could never happen. "I will have to find a time where I am free from my responsibilities so we can spend some family time together. But for now, that will have to wait." 

Patton shot Roman a sympathetic look, Roman's father always did this...

"Oh, I almost forgot," The king continued, "Son, would you please go to the very center of town square and join me on the speech platform. Thomas and your friends should come too." The king spoke in a way that showed, 'This is a command, not a question'.

They all went up onto the speech platform, as the townsfolk began to gather around.

Roman scanned the crowd, no Anxiety. Whatever, It's safer without him. Roman looked back at the king, Declan was right beside him and some fireworks with a pleased expression.

The king pulled out a paper, written in Logan's handwriting, as he began a speech, "Hear ye, hear ye, we have gathered here today to celebrate the 16th year of my youngest son, Roman's life."

Roman tuned him out and focused on the crowd around him. He saw the lumberjack from before and flashed him a smile, he continued looking. More people were still coming in as his father droned on.

The King stopped talking and smiled at Roman. Thomas pulled out a tiny paper of his own, more inconspicuous and just bullet points. Just as Thomas opened his mouth to speak,

_Boom_ a single yellow firework.

Everyone was silent for a second before having a quick laugh. Everything seemed to go back to normal, Declan probably just made a mistake and thought all the speeches were done.

Thomas began speaking, "Roman, my brother, you are one of the most important people, not only to this kingdom, but to me as well-" Thomas was cut off my an earsplitting roar that almost sounded like a scream.

Suddenly a black dragon the size of a house shot up from deep within the village nearby. It had shiny black scales. It's underbelly coated with a beautiful purple. Purple spikes that faded into white at the base. It had an enchanting shade of purple on its wings, with swirls of black and magenta. It's eyes a solid color of purple except for its pupils, the dragon's right pupil is a hallow black, while the left one is a terrifying yellow.

It was beautiful. Roman could take in its astounding beauty for hours. He thought he would, until the dragon quickly scanned its eyes over the kingdom and realized an energy blast from deep within its throat.

The energy looked like a concentrated storm, a white powerful blast with purple deep within. Where the lightning hit would be quickly destroyed and the lightning would disperse into dark clouds that fade away.

Every time the blast struck down an earsplitting thunder would roll throughout the land.

The dragon touches down on the ground and begins to head towards the town square. Towards people.

Roman didn't realize he was running until he felt the impact from jumping off the speaker stand.

The blood rushing in Roman's ears drowned out Thomas's cries for him to come back. He couldn't listen, nor did he want to. Whatever happened he had to protect the citizens of his kingdom. 

* * *

Thomas was frozen as he saw the dragon. He didn't know what to do, no one did. Thomas felt like time itself stopped, until a figure at his side began running towards the dragon.

"Roman!" Thomas called out to his brother, getting farther and farther away by the second, "Roman, don't go!"

Roman didn't listen he kept running. Thomas began to take off, he couldn't lose his brother.

Thomas was stopped by a firm grip on his wrist, he turned around to see Logan, "Logan?!? Let me go! I can't leave Roman alone! He could die!!!"

Thomas heard a soft gasp and a Patton holding his hands to his mouth, tears endlessly streaming down his face.

Thomas could feel his own tears beginning to fall, but he paid them no attention.

Logan spoke with no emotion in his voice, "Thomas, I am your royal adviser. And I say here and now, you can not follow Roman, it will get you killed. I am telling you we need to go inside the castle where you are safe. We can come back for Roman once the dragon is gone."

Thomas couldn't believe what he was hearing, leave Roman behind, his only brother, "How could you just leave him! We can't just let Roman die!" Thomas's voice was becoming desperate, he needed Logan to let him go.

Logan once again spoke calmly, "Roman has learned about basic survival. If he has half a brain, when he sees the dragon he will hide and wait for it to go away. And are _you_ just going to leave Patton like this?" Logan gestured to Patton sobbing.

All the anger in Thomas melted away at the sight of his friend like this.

"L-Logan I'm f-fine..." Patton spoke through sobs, smiling weakly as he tried to wipe the tears away, but more kept coming.

"Fine..." Thomas reluctantly gave in as he walked over to hug his crying friend. "We can wait in the castle."

* * *

Roman didn't stop running until he reached the dragon. It hadn't noticed him yet, he could still run away.

Roman thought back to his battle with the Dragon Witch a few days prior, he didn't give up then and he wouldn't now! Even if then was an imaginary fight.

"Hey! Dragon!" Roman called to the huge scaley beast.

It turned to Roman and growled in a manner that almost felt like it was trying to communicate, but Roman didn't understand what that growling meant.

"What?" He called up to the dragon, "I'm sorry but I don't speak growling!"

The dragon rolled its eyes.

_'Wait. What kind of dragon rolls it's eyes?'_ Before Roman could think anymore it prepared to take off, still looking towards the town square. He couldn't let it reach the civilians! Roman, unsure of what to do, grabbed a rock from next to him and threw it at the dragon a full force.

The rock bounced off but did gain the dragon's attention. It swung it claw straight for Roman.

Roman looks at the terrifying claw coming straight for him and does a summersault forward.

_Slam__!_ Right where Roman was is a now destroyed flagpole shop.

_'That's convenient' _Roman thought to himself as he grabbed one of the broken flagpoles. The broken end, sharp enough to be used as a sword, so that's exactly what Roman did.

As the dragon backed away for a second Roman used this opportunity to use the flagpole to slash at the dragons open claw. The flagpole ruggedly cuts across the skin of the beast, going in between the scales and slicing a decently sized cut right into the top of its right claw. Dark red blood began to seep from the cut, darker than any human blood.

The dragon screeched in agony at the large wound in its claw before rearing up on its hind legs and shooting a blast of energy at Roman.

Roman jumped and ducked for cover behind the half-broken, stone flag store. The heat from the blast was scalding and Roman feared it may have burned his skin even through the stone. Roman carefully waited for the blast to stop before jumping out and attempting to stab the flagpole into the dragon's underbelly. The dragon retaliated before Roman could even touch it by whirling around and hitting him hard with its tail, the force sent Roman flying into the street where he came to a skitting halt.

Roman's head was pounding, his side throbbing from the hit he just took, his clothing torn in many places with many scratches underneath from the landing. But Roman shakily got back up. He leaned his head into his arm and coughed up some blood.

The dragon had already turned away from him and was walking toward the town again, but this time it limped on its hurt claw.

Roman silently readied himself and picked back up his flagpole. Roman charged at the dragon, jumped up and stabbed the flagpole deep into its shoulder.

The dragon screamed in a way so similar to a human scream, it sent chills down Roman's back. The dragon shook violently, sending Roman to the ground and off its back. It reached its neck behind it's back and yanked out the pole, causing it to release another human-like scream.

The dragon bloody and hurt turned to Roman, who wasn't in any better of a condition before growling and flying away.

Away from town square.

Away from the people.

Roman crawled over to an area where he could lean against a building but still be visible.

"I guess I'll just relax here for now. Ow- ow..." Roman joked to himself as he relaxed against the building.

"Prince Roman!" Declan's voice called from across the street, "You did it! You defeated the dragon!"

Declan help Roman up and allowed Roman to lead on him as they made their way to the palace.

_'I did!' _Roman thought, amazed by himself.

Declan continued to talk but Roman didn't listen, he was to busy inside his own head, _'I protected the kingdom. I am a hero! I can't believe I just did that! Considering all things, I'm in relatively good shape. This is also not the best way to end a birthday, but hey I won.'_

_'Is Declan still talking to me?'_ He looked over to the person supporting his weight as they walked back, Declan was in fact still talking.

Roman tried to tune in but had a hard time listening. He only picked up on a few words of congratulations and how the dragon was a coward for running and if the dragon didn't run Roman would have killed it.

Relief flooded Roman as he was lead inside the castle walls, where Thomas, Logan, and Patton lay waiting for him.

They spoke to him, comforting him, and praising him. On any normal occasion Roman would be taking it all in, but now Roman was tired. He knew his work wasn't done, the dragon is still out there, and it's probably going to come back. But for now, Roman knew the kingdom was safe, and so was he. Roman found himself having a hard time keeping his eyes open. As he fell asleep in his friends' arms one thought plagued his mind.

_The dragon isn't dead. Your work isn't finished._

At least when he finally has guard training he can defend the kingdom better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, this took forever. At a few parts, my brain stopped working and it probably affects how that part turned out. Sorry if you noticed the quality drop a bit every once in a while. And don't worry there will be a lot more coming. We are just getting started! I also want to let you know I will be taking a break for a few days, not sure entirely how long, but this chapter took a lot out of a first time writer! I encourage comments though, they are fun to read.


	7. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first author's note and I'm not quite sure how to feel about it.

Hi everyone!  
I know that I have been out for a long while and probably should have made this sooner, but I'm still new to this and have no idea what I'm doing at any time.  
Some of you may or may not have known, but I want to get back into the swing of things. I will need to know if you like shorter chapters or longer chapters better.  
When I began I was in some kind of frenzy, wanting to write almost every day, now it's kind of an afterthought. I personally want to get back to producing this story, even if it's pretty bad.  
I want to make sure I give out a thank you to everyone who took time out of their day to read my crumby story. It really means a lot to me.  
I want you to know I read every comment and smile at every Kudo I get. Seeing that someone in the world enjoys my story really can brighten up any bad day!  
So, if you've taken the time to read this, thank you and please tell me if you liked the length of the last chapter better or shorter chapters.  
Bye for now, everyone!


	8. It doesn't matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't matter if Virgil hates him. It doesn't matter what happens to the kingdom. There is only one thing that matters to Deceit, and nothing will stop him from reaching his goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a Deceit chapter for you guys, I've thought over how I want this series to go and decided to humanize Deceit more. For all you guys that came to see a ruthless evil deceit, you may have come to the wrong place. If you've read the updated tags you can probably tell my slimy boi is going through some stuff.

Deceit could hear the sound of metal against stone due to Virgil's pacing in the other room. Virgil has been scared lately. After his defeat against the young prince, Virgil has been even more terrified of Deceit than usual.

Not that it mattered to Deceit. He has a job to complete, no amount of fear or anger others felt would get in his way.

_'He is still pacing...'_ Deceit thought to himself as the sound of chains threatened to overwhelm him.

_'It doesn't matter.' _ Deceit tried to convince himself, _'It doesn't matter if Virgil hates me. It doesn't matter what happens to the kingdom. There is only one thing that matters to me is getting_ him _back. The life I could have lived is gone, and nothing can change that.'_

Deceit covered his ears, hoping to block the sound out. He couldn't let his sorrow for this life bring down his goal, no matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

_Deceit ran out of the building as the rain poured hard on his face. As he ran, the screams directed at him didn't hurt any less._

_"Snake!" _

_"Freak!"_

_"Monster!"_

_Deceit continued to run. He ran faster than ever before. Deceit eventually found himself in the woods._

_It was dark. It was cold. He was alone._

_He was safe._

_"Why hello there!" A voice with a strange accent called out to him from somewhere within the woodland._

_Deceit's yellow eye flared as he spoke, "Whose there? If you want to fight, just come out and do it!"_

_A young child, around Deceit's age, came out of the bushes. He was covered in numerous scrapes, missing his two front teeth, and baring black attire with accents of green. His outfit that almost appeared royal, if not for the many sticks and mud found around it._

_"Those are some neat scales you got there," the stranger began, "While I always love a good fight, it appears you have had your fair share already."_

_As the stranger said this, all of Deceit's bruises and scars burned with embarrassment._

_Deceit let out a hiss with his strange forked tongue before asking, "Who even are you? Why are you out in the woods? Why are you so calm at the sight of this!" Deceit screamed the last part, gesturing towards his face, covered in scales with all deferent shades of yellow._

_Instead of gasping in fear, running away, or attacking, the stranger shrugged._

_"I go by the name Remus, and I'm not really in the mood to act all 'Ah, no! A strange-looking person! Surely death will come to me!'" Remus stated completely calm, if not amused._

_Remus smiled at Deceit and questioned, "Sence I told you my name, I only believe it to be fair if you share yours? Not sure I would want to wreak havoc with someone I don't even know the name to."_

_Deceit stared in silence at Remus for a second before bursting out in laughter._

_"Fine," Deceit spoke with a smirk, "I suppose you are right, it is only fair. My name is Deceit."_

* * *

Deceit smiled at the memory, as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"This will all be worth it in the end..." He quietly reassured himself.

Deceit sat silently for longer than he cared to count before realizing, _'The chains stopped moving."_

Deceit rushed over to the small crack in the wall, sometimes used to make sure Virgil was <strike>alright</strike> not escaping.

Deceit watched as none other than the two princes and their friends enter the cave.

Deceit quickly scanned the cave to find Virgil. He spotted him hiding between some boulders, using his illusion magic to add shadows to his hiding spot, making himself difficult to spot.

Leaving the cave quickly and silently Deceit made his way back to the palace, knowing he's been gone long enough to make some castle workers suspicious.

_'Virgil will just have to deal with this on his own. He wouldn't want my help anyway. It doesn't matter, I have a job to do.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short this one is, it just seemed to work better at this length. I hope you enjoyed! Comment any thoughts, ideas, or theories down below, I'd love to hear them! Until next time.


	9. What to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been six months since the dragon fiasco, and Thomas has been so stressed since. Thomas has given himself tons of busy work and is never able to just relax. Patton would almost say Thomas is avoiding them. What can Patton do to help ease his nerves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to circumstances beyond my control (Cat stepping on my computer and family member closing of my tabs) the story was deleted TWICE! This is the third writing of it, sorry if it's not up to quality. I was planning to have this out the 24th. You can see how that went. I had to cut this chapter into less than half it's original length for the sake of my sanity. The rest will come in a separate chapter. I'll try to get that one out ASAP! (no promises on how long that is) This chapter isn't the most exciting or long but hopefully should be entertaining.

"Then a huge black dragon flew down from the sky!"

A group of three little kids all sat around the little boy telling the story. Entranced by his tale.

The boy fought back a smile as the kids stared at him in awe, "The dragon took a huge breath in and began spitting fire everywhere! It was destroying shops around the plaza with no hesitation."

"When everyone began to think all hope was lost," The boy conveyed, "Prince Roman went to fight the beast! He was able to scare it off with a mighty sword!"

A little girl rolled her eyes to the ending and scoffed, "Prince Roman defeated the dragon with a spear, not a sword."

"Actually," One of the kids began, "I heard that Roman had to use a broken flagpole"

Both the girl and boy looked at the kid as the girl mocked, "Really Joan? A flagpole? Where did you hear that? Even Nate's ending was more realistic."

"Yeah, even _my_ ending was more- wait. Hey!" Nate spoke, not so quietly.

Things seemed to be getting little heated, it might be the right time for Patton to intervene, "Hey kiddo's! Food's almost ready. Go rinse off your hands."

The kids all got up from their spots on the floor and went to the water pump to clean their hands. By the time all of them finished their food was ready. The kids all grabbed their food and went to sit down and eat. The table they sat at was almost full, apart from two reserved seats for Patton and Thomas.

It was a common event for workers at Patton's kitchen to bring their children to work during weekends, as to save money paying for a sitter. Usually, Thomas and Patton would sit down with them every Saturday and listen to the stories they told. For the last six months, Thomas has only visited twice, and during these visits he would leave early, just saying 'I don't feel well.'

Patton knew Thomas was stressed anyone could see it. The problem was helping Thomas with that stress. He wouldn't talk to anyone about it, nor did he ever leave much time to hang out with his friends. Patton needed to come up with a plan to help him. Patton could take everyone to go camping!

_'What eases the nerves better than time outside with friends? I can talk to Roman about the details later. Patton, you are a genius,' _Patton mentally congratulated himself, _'Let's hope it works.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! No matter what you celebrate, if you celebrate at all, I hope you had a good break! Sorry about the four-day delay for this chapter. I know this chapter is REALLY short but I'm not sure how many times I would be willing to write a chapter the length of a CVS receipt without imploding. Hopefully it wasn't too short for you. How were your holidays? Talk about whatever you want below in the comments! (whenever I don't respond, it's because I worry about accidentally offending someone. I will always read the comments, I just might never respond in fear of offending you.)


	10. Just a relaxing day of camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, Roman, Logan, and Patton are all going camping. It will be a relaxing time with friends. Thomas will just get to hang out with his friends without the threat of stress, worry, anxiety, or unexpected events. Thomas knows that this was planned to get his mind off of stress, but he doesn't care. Thomas needs a day without anything to make him anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lazy procrastinator. I'm both proud and sorry about it. Sorry it took so long to get out, here it is! Due to me having to cut the last chapter we lost what would have been a faint Logicallity moment. RIP almost Logicallity, you will be missed. I've done my best to put it back in the story, but it's not as amazing as it would have been. I was going to have this chapter longer, but this time I split it up because it flowed better. Not due to unfortunate events.

Today was the day. Everyone is going camping.

Patton and Roman came to Thomas to ask him to go camping with them. Nowadays, Thomas would find an excuse or an event to go to, so his friends wouldn't realize how paranoid he's been. Thomas knew Patton and Roman have cough on to this. Why else would they already know and have spoken to Logan to free up a weekend?

Truth be told, Thomas was glad. Sure, he was still worried and uncomfortable. His friends were really important to him, and after avoiding them for so long he needed some time with them.

So why does he want to hold himself back from meeting his friends?

Thomas folded one of Roman's shirts and passed him, "Roman? Is this the seventh shirt you've wanted to pack?" Thomas spoke with confusion and amusement, taking in the moment with his brother before his friends interrogate him about why he's feeling so off.

Roman gasped in mock offense as he placed a hand over his heart, "Excuse me! This is only the fifth, and you can never be too prepared."

Thomas couldn't help but snicker at the comment as he continued to help Roman.

The both of them helped each other pack all the essentials and then some. Not long after Thomas found himself done as Roman finished up. The two of them tied up their bags to leave. As they approached the door, they heard a faint "The kiddos sure _are _taking their time. We have been waiting for a while now."

A different voice responded with, "Actually," The person on the other side paused to clear his throat, "We arrived early. I wished to spend time conversing with you before we had to go." This was followed by a long "Aww!" from the first person.

Holding his hand to his mouth Thomas had to stop himself from saying anything to interrupt this pure moment.

"You know Lo, if you wanted to spend more time with me you could have just asked?" Ok, Logan needed backup here.

Thomas opened the door to let himself and Roman out. They left the room to find a blushing Logan and an obliviously happy Patton sitting there with packed bags.

They all began to walk, filling the void of sound with small chatter... except for Logan, who had not uttered a word.

"You all good, specs?" Roman inquired, "You haven't even brought up how much I packed. That isn't like you."

Logan looked up from the ground and adjusted his glasses, "I am simply thinking about other things. No cause for worry. Although Roman, you do realize this is a three day trip for the weekend, don't you?"

This brought a smile to Roman's face, the comment offering relief to everyone.

"That's good to hear Logan," Thomas spoke, "We were starting to get worried about your lack of correction to Roman's overpacking."

After what must have been an hour of walking, they made it atop the collection of mountains just south of the kingdom. The area provided a flat open area, with a clean pond as well as dense forest bordering the cleared land. The cleared and was up against a mountain with a conveniently located cave, perfect for camping.

Patton was first to speak, "What a gorgeous place! We can get water from that pond," Patton quickly gestured to the pond in the distance, "We can sleep in there," Patton said while pointing at the cave, "And I can cook up amazing meals with all the vegetation around us!"

Walking forward to both praise Patton and calm him, Logan spoke, "While we will have to check for dangerous creatures and boil all water before drinking it, you are correct. This spot is hard not to be fond of."

Everyone walked in the cave. Roman at the lead, sword ready to attack any dangerous beasts that may lurk here. After looking around for a bit Roman gave the "All clear!"

Thomas helped unpack everyone's stuff to make camp. Patton went around to collect ingredients for dinner. Roman went to go collect firewood. Finally Logan helped by being a checkbook. Telling Patton what would be the most healthy. Warning Roman of what branches had poison oak. Helping Thomas set up.

While unpacking, Thomas could have sworn he saw someone or something yellow walking around outside. After a while of nothing else, Thomas had written it off as his imagination.

The camp was soon ready as everyone sat down to enjoy the meal and each others company for their first night spent in the wilderness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How was your break? (if you had one and it's over) (if it isn't over, how is it going?) Sorry that this stuff takes forever to get out, in the beginning, I had a layout of the chapter and have been writing as I see fit in the moment recently. I'm thinking of going back to the layout idea, but am so lazy that I have been like, "Nah. It can't take THAT long to do on the spot." But then it is? I'll see if I ever end up being productive again, but until then, chapters will have random (long) waiting periods.


	11. An Interesting Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has been at the campsite for only one night, but Roman can't shake the feeling that something is watching him. It is probably nothing, but where's the harm in searching?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm trying to pick up the pace with posting, so you can expect them to come more often. (no promises) I'm expecting this one to turn out longer, but it may have become shorter than originally planned. I usually read on mobile but write on the computer making my judgment on length a little wanky. I'm sorry if it ends up being hard to read. I had such a hard time writing most of the chapter. I'm trying to speed it up to make writing it easier and more exciting for you. Anyway that's about all I have to say, let's jump right in!

It was early morning, the sun was just beginning to rise, birds were waking to begin their song, and Roman laid on the cold cave floor wide awake.

It's not his fault he couldn't sleep, it just happens! Nevertheless, the sun was rising on their first full day out in the wilderness.

_'I hate it out here.'_ Roman reflected to himself as he glanced around the dark, empty cave, _'It's cold, scary, covered in bugs, and... it feels like someone's been watching me the _entire_ time I've been here.'_

Roman sat up and let out a big stretch. 5 hours on a cave floor could give you such a crick in the neck! Logan will probably scold him for getting such little sleep, but no changing it if he's already awake. If there is one think Roman could do, it's putting his guard training to the test. After all, breakfast is an important meal. Roman was tired of the packed rations. He was going to find something good to eat.

Roman got up from the ground and walked over to the wall he placed his sword. After grabbing his now unpacked bag and sword, Roman stepped out of the cave and made his way into the forest.

* * *

_'When will they leave? They've been in the cave all night!' _ Virgil groaned inwardly toward himself.

He has been sitting behind a collection of rocks against a crack in the wall for hours! These people can't even just leave for a little bit so Virgil can sneak out. They always leave at least one person in the cave.

Virgil sat up and peered between the rocks, trying to catch a glimpse of the sleeping band of idiots. Virgil saw that the only one awake seemed to be grabbing supplies to head out.

Perfect! All Virgil needs to do now is wait for the fancy dresser to leave and he can slip out of the cave. No issue! Virgil would hang out around the cave just incase Deceit comes back.

Virgil got up as quietly as possible and walked to the entrance of the cave. All he needs to do now is get out and find a new place to hide...

_'Is that a bag of food?'_ As Virgil passed the group's bag of rations, he became aware of how hungry he was.

Virgil looked around at the sleeping group, _'A little snack can't hurt...'_ Doesn't the world just love contradicting him?

As Virgil took the first bite, he heard some rustling. Someone is waking up. Virgil looked over to see a taller man with glasses next to him, as well as the most formal night outfit known to man beginning to show signs of waking up.

Virgil quickly swallowed, and without much thought, grabbed the bag and ran back to his hiding spot.

Only after completely hidden did Virgil's actions dawn on him, _'I just cornered myself back in the cave when I could have gotten out. I am such an idiot.'_

Virgil wasn't sure how long it's been. By now everyone has waken up and the early riser has returned with some kind of meat. Virgil isn't sure what their names are but for the time being he has to call them something even if it's only to himself. After having to watch them for hours on end, Virgil thinks he has a pretty good idea of how they generally behave. The happy, bubbly, emotional one has been dubbed "Smiley". The one that dresses formally, always looks serious, and is constantly correcting the others can be "Frown".

Virgil was awful at coming up with names. This felt like a new low, even for him. Nevermind the nicknames. All Virgil knows is that he wants them to leave. Maybe he can scare them out...

Deceit was always better at magic than Virgil. Back before Deceit became as awful as he is today, he used to try teaching Virgil magic. Even though Virgil can barely remember those days, he has continued to practice. By now he's pretty much got the hang of adding and taking away light.

_'Maybe if I just add light then make a shadow of something terrifying, they'll leave?'_

It wasn't a strong bet, but it's all he has. Virgil closed his eyes and focused hard while opening his hands as if to receive a gift. He imagined a spark, trying to imagine it lighting and turning into a beautiful shining light. When he opened his eyes again, within his hands was a small glowing orb of magic. It danced within his hands, ready to shine light into the world.

Virgil carefully brought it into one hand as he readied the other. Virgil closed his eyes and imagined a terrifying beast towering over all the humans around it. He thought of the beast's shadow and its roar. Virgil outlined the shape in his head before opening his eyes to see he was holding a shadow, it looked similar to a liquid, barely holding itself together.

Virgil looked through the rocks to be sure none of them were looking in his direction before releasing the orb of light quickly poring the darkness overtop it. The light appeared to absorb the dark energy, perfectly shaping itself to look like the shadow of a monster.

The shadow looked around and growled.

_'Why isn't it roaring? It should be roaring!'_

Virgil messed up again. He was never good at sound, he barely got the hang of light. Virgil knew this wasn't good news. The only thing left in his power was to hide and hope they are scared out. He's such an idiot! He messed up his only chance. They were going to find him and kill him for being here! Would they think he is a witch? Are they going to burn him at the stake? What are they going to do to him?

Virgil fought back breath, only watching as the loud one jumped in alert, running to grab his sword. The loud one surprisingly showed great strategy when approaching the shadow, sneaking up to it before calling out to his friends,

"There is no monster! Its made of magic!"

The happy one responded, Does that mean we're safe?"

The serious one shook his head before saying, "Someone cast that spell. We need to find them and make sure they can't harm anyone with magic."

Virgil tuned them out by this point. There was no way he was surviving this. He used up almost all his energy on a spell that didn't work!

He watched in vain as the group began to investigate and look around the area with the shadow. They moved closer, slowly, at an agonizing pace. It felt like the world was slowing down just to make sure Virgil know his impending doom was soon.

They walked over to his pile of rocks and collapsed his only safety from the outside world.

As the group looked down on him, Virgil could see that there was some hint of fear or confusion in all of them.

The loud princely character spoke first, "It's you!" his face morphed into anger, "Anxiety, was it? What are _you_ doing with magic and spying on us?"

Virgil's mind was flooded with confusion, _'Anxiety? Who is this person and how does he know me?'_ Suddenly it all came back to him, _'He's Princey. From _that_ day. What a day for formal introductions. Wait, didn't he stab me?' _There is no way Virgil wasn't going to give him a hard time.

"Well?" Princey pressed, trying to use intimidation to get Virgil to start talking.

Virgil put on as empty of a face as he could before responding, "I'm going to be completely honest here... you aren't that good at intimidating. I've seen way better."

Princey seemed taken aback before retrying with a faint blush and an even angrier demeanor, "Why. Are. You. Here?"

Virgil smirked to himself and tried to look relaxed, "I could ask you the same thing. This is home sweet home for me. Why are you breaking into my house and action as if it's yours? Not very noble if you ask me."

The prince gasped in offense, "Why you little-"

One person, who strangely resembled Princey pulled him back and spoke, "Roman relax. He's just trying to mess with you. Why don't you let me and Logan talk to him? You should comfort Patton."

Both of them looked over to the happy one, who appeared to be ready to cry.

_Roman_ took a deep breath and spitting, "Fine," before going over to talk to _Patton_.

Virgil watched as the two left in front of him spoke to each other in hushed voices, occasionally glancing at him. He glanced over at Roman who was hugging Patton while glaring at Virgil.

Virgil waited for what felt like forever before getting tired of this game, "Ok, so how does this work? Are you going to kill me now or later? I don't have all day."

Patton cried out, "What! You thought we were going to kill you?"

While the one who looked like Roman also yelled in horror, "We don't kill anyone!"

Virgil shrugged in response, "Princey's sword says otherwise."

Roman opened his mouth to speak, but the serious one cut him off, "We won't kill you. Not until we have a proper interrogation and come up with a verdict, that is. Now come on, we are going to escort you to the dungeon back at the kingdom."

The group gathered their things and spoke quietly to each other as they prepared to go home with a prisoner. The world just loved watching Virgil suffer, didn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end! Glad to see you've come this far. Any thoughts or theories you're willing to share?

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and tags will become better through time. I have nothing else to say, sorry!


End file.
